


to boldly face a dilemma

by bunnystomped



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Wears Diapers, Caught in a Diaper, Diapers, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Scat, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Situational Humiliation, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystomped/pseuds/bunnystomped
Summary: Bucky’s making an embarrassing video in the hallways of his apartment for his Just For Fans when he realizes he’s locked himself out. The only person with a spare key is the apartment manager, and his crush, Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite rare pair and my favorite rare kink??
> 
> as always the tags are right there if you don’t think this is for you don’t read it if you do read it don’t leave rude comments <3

It’s nearing 3 am when Bucky gets his diaper out to film his weekly Just For Fans video. He had his Twitter followers vote for what content they wanted to see this week. He should have known they would pick public messing. His last public messing video was his most purchased video yet and it was just of him loading his diaper in a secluded area off a walking trail. There was really no way he’d be caught but walking the trail with a full diaper still felt very naughty. 

This time he was upping the anti, or at least raising it as high as he felt comfortable with. While the idea of getting caught in a messy diaper was exhilarating and hot as hell he really didn’t want to involve any unwilling parties in his kink. That just wasn’t polite. He’s add this idea brewing in his head for a while and has been taking note of his neighbors’ comings and goings to pick the best time to film. 3 am on a Thursday just seemed to be the optimal time. 

He’s been preparing since Tuesday holding his waste and eating foods that would make his mess bulge obviously in his padding. His fans loved when his bottom sagged and who was he to deny them? They paid his bills. 

His bladder was achingly full having been holding it since a little after dinner time. He quickly shoves three suppositories in his hole and lays down on his bed legs in the air, butt raised slightly. 

He slides the thick white padding underneath himself and settles down on top of it. His dick is already twitching in anticipation. His diaper of choice is just a thick, plain white diaper with blue tags. In his mind the thicker the diaper the better. He liked the waddle it gave his gait and the obvious poofiness it added to his crotch and butt. 

It took some time to train his prosthetic arm in the art of diapering. There was a lot of broken tags and diaper fails before he quite got the hang of it. 

Once secure he grabs his phone and tripod before quietly making his way into the hallway clad in nothing but his diaper. Just the sound of his crinkling behind seemed loud enough to wake the entire hall. It sent a thrill down his spine and his dick responds to that by leaking a bit of pee in a short spurt. 

The suppositories are beginning to melt and he can feel the leaking between his cheeks and the tell-tale cramping low in his stomach. When he squats down to situate his phone and the tripod his bladder and stomach give twin twinges. His hand grasps his dick first and then his hole not knowing which is more at risk. He needs to go. Badly. 

Shaking excited hands press record and he gets down on his knees positioning his crotch right to the camera. 

“Hi guys,” He whispers as seductively as he can while his thighs shake in desperation. He rubs his hand up and down his padded crotch the crinkling seeming to echo in the hallway. He gasps when his bladder cramps hard and another squirt of piss erupts into his diaper. 

“Mm, I gotta pee so badly,” He moans quietly, rubbing his hand even harder. “Gonna let it all go in my diaper. Right here in the hallway where anyone could see.” 

“Fuck,” He gasps breathlessly as he finally releases. The hiss of his pee is painfully audible as his diapers becomes yellow and bloated. 

He stands up and turns away from the camera giving a little strut for it. His diaper sways heavily between his thighs thoroughly saturated in his piss. He walks back and grabs the material smooshing around in his hands. The liquid sloshing audibly. 

A violent cramp rips a groan from his mouth and he quickly falls to his knees turning his ass to face the camera. 

“Oh,” Bucky moans exaggeratedly. “I’ve been so backed up for days. Ungh, I think I’m gonna fill my diaper up. Make a big mess.” 

Bucky reaches back and pushes the diaper against his crack letting the material bunch in there. He really wants him filling the diaper up to be noticeable. 

“W-what if someone sees?” Bucky pontificates making sure his voice sounds small and vulnerable. “Maybe, I should go insi-“

He cuts himself off with another cramp induced groan.

“Oh, no! It’s coming out,” He cries. He finally gives in and pushes the first bit of his mess hard and unforgiving. He grunts with the effort his body wanting to keep hold on the thick piece of waste but his hole eventually relents and the mess falls into the seat of his diaper. 

“I’m pooping my diaper,” Bucky moans. He reaches back and ghosts a hand over the lump in his padding. Oh, God. It’s really big this time. 

Another cramp ravages his body and he has no choice but to bare down. Another large firm log forces its way out of his bowels and into the diaper. It stretches his hole wide as it passes through him leaving it gaping and open. 

Softer shit follows easily moving down his worked open hole. It’s warm and mushy as it settles against his balls and in his ass crack. His diaper is filled halfway up his bottom with his waste. His ass stained brown and sagging. 

“Made such a mess,” Bucky moans to the camera. He turns to face the camera showing off his red face flushed from exertion and embarrassment. “Gonna sit in it. Smoosh that mess all over my dirty bottom.”

He plops down hard on his butt moaning a little too loudly when he feels the warm mess expand across his skin. It felt so dirty and wrong but it lit a fire in his belly that was so hard to deny. It made him tingle all over and got his dick hard as a fucking rock. 

In fact, there was currently a very prominent bulge in the front of his diaper. Bucky smiled deviously to himself knowing he had his bed setup already to film a segment of him humping his pillow in nothing but his filthy diaper. He rubs his crotch roughly before snatching the phone and tripod and scampering to his door. 

He goes to turn the handle and... What the fuck!? It’s locked. He’d noticed the lock was getting a little loose but he never thought something like this would happen. Now he’s stuck in the hallway in nothing but a stinky diaper. What the hell is he going to do? 

Tears well up in his eyes and he takes a shaky breath in trying to steady his thoughts. Okay, he could try and kick the door in but that would be too loud. There’s no way in hell he’s calling a locksmith either. That leaves only one thing left he can do. Call the apartment manager and hope to God he actually answers his phone in the middle of the night. 

Fuck. He really didn’t want to do that. He’d been fawning after his apartment manager, Clint, ever since he moved in nearly two years ago. He found everything the other man did to be incredibly charming. From walking around with an entire pot of coffee to sharing a pizza with his one eyed dog Lucky. Bucky’s never been able to work up the nerve to ask him out. Random guys very rarely tend to share the same sexual preferences as him. It’s better to just try and meet potential partners online or through mutual friends who are in the know. That doesn’t stop Bucky’s heart from skipping a beat every time Clint stops to talk to him in the hallway though. 

His fingers are trembling as he scrolls through his contact list until he finds Clint’s name. He bites his lip hard before deciding to be brave and press call. 

It rings for a long time. Such a long time that Bucky thinks Clint might not actually answer. 

“‘Ello?” Comes a sleep addled voice.

“Hi, uh Clint,” Bucky stutters his voice shakes with apprehension. “It’s Bucky from 316. I’m locked out. Uhm, my lock, uh yeah my key is inside. Can you?” 

“Oh, yeah sure no problem see you in a minute,” Clint chirps too happily for someone who was just woken up at 3:30am. 

The waiting was the hardest part. The period of time was just enough for Bucky to think of every possible humiliating thing that could happen. Clint could laugh and call him disgusting. Ridicule him for being so nasty. Take pictures of him and tell all of his neighbors how big of a pervert of him. The worst part of it all was Bucky’s cock was getting increasingly hard as he thought about it. 

He hears the keys jangling before he even sees Clint. The man comes into view half lidded eyes, in a purple t-shirt, sleep pants and barefoot. His hair is mused and he’s fiddling with his hearing aid. 

“Phew! What’s that smell?” He exclaims before his eyes go wide upon fully taking in Bucky’s form. “Oh. It’s you.” 

All Bucky can do is squeak in humiliation and pray to God Clint will just open up his door and leave already. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky croaks tears threatening to spill. 

“Uh,” Clint drawls out his eyes glued to the diaper around Bucky’s waist. “You do this often?” 

Tears do fall now as Bucky nods, “B-but not in the hallway. This was special. One time thing.” 

“I sure hope so,” Clint snorts. He’s sorting through his keys now languidly taking his sweet time. “Sure did a number on yourself, huh?”

Bucky’s eyes bulge out of his head at the conversational tone of the inquiry, “Whu-what?” 

“I’m asking if you made a big mess in your diaper.” 

“Uh,” Bucky chokes. “I- yeah. It’s really big.” 

“I know,” Clint laughs. He finally, finally finds the key and pushes it into the slot. “You look good though.”

“You, I, what?” Bucky stutters. 

“Yeah,” Clint smirks. “You look very sweet all padded up.”

He pushes the door open; Bucky’s apartment looks so inviting compared to the hallway. Bucky hesitates in the doorway his eyes daring to meet Clint’s. 

“Thanks,” Bucky mutters shyly. 

“No problem,” Clint replies good naturally. Then his hand is patting Bucky’s sagging bottom pushing the mess up against his cheeks. “Just invite me next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides to take Clint up on his offer in a rather unconventional way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tags: degradation, slight cum play and everything else already in the tags up top

Bucky pressed his hand against his bloated stomach groaning slightly at the painful pressure that followed. He’s been holding in his bowels for days and he needed to go. Badly. His stomach gurgled loudly and a loud fart escaped from him. He was sure it would smell rather bad if the thick diaper he was wearing didn’t keep the smell from wafting through the air.

He was double diapered today with a booster inserted for extra protection. The padding was ridiculously thick between his thighs causing him to waddle with every step he took. His crotch already sagging heavily; the material saturated with piss. He’s been drinking water excessively and wetting himself for almost three hours now. 

He’s been working up the nerve to finally film his Just For Fans video for the week. He really doesn’t know what possessed him to actually come up with this idea but he’s determined to see it through. He checks the time on his phone: 3:35 in the morning and with his cellphone inserted into his selfie-stick and set to record he heads out of his apartment clad in nothing but his sopping wet diaper. 

Luckily, he’s fixed his door’s shoddy lock and can safely roam the hallways with some piece of mind now. 

“Hi guys,” Bucky whispers to his phone’s camera. “Since you guys liked my last public messing video so much and my painfully embarrassing story of getting caught acting like a stinky diaper boy I thought I’d film me walking to my apartment manager’s apartment to see what happens.”

Bucky waddles his way down the hallway astutely aware of the wet crinkle in his step. He gropes his diaper with his metal hand gently so as not to tear the padding. 

“I’m already so wet,” Bucky moans as he pushes the bloated padding against his crotch. “And I need to poop so badly.”

He takes the stairs down to the first  
floor his stomach gurgling loudly with each step and echoing in the stairwell. He’s almost to the first floor when a cramp rips through is stomach.

He grabs the railing and doubles over. “Oh, I don’t know if I’m gonna make it. I’m gonna make such a mess in my diaper,” Bucky groans dramatically. He really did have to go but his viewers loved a little extra desperation. 

Finally, he reaches Clint’s door. His hole is aching from the pressure of his own shit wanting to come out and his dick is hard and leaking. 

“I made it undetected,” Bucky whispers giddily. “I’m gonna ring his bell now.” 

Clint had an unconventional doorbell that would alert him using bright flashing lights for when he didn’t have his hearing aid on. Bucky hoped it would be enough to get him to answer at nearly 4am. 

It was only a few seconds before the door was being pulled open but to Bucky who was vulnerable in nothing but his wet diaper it felt like an incredibly long period of time. As the door was slowly pulled open Bucky felt his heart begin to race and his cock grow even harder than he thought possible. 

The diapered man was met with a messy haired Clint an entire pot of coffee held in his hands. 

“316?” Clint asks. He clearly glances down at Bucky’s diapered form but seems to pay no mind to it. This only makes Bucky blush a bright red as he shifts uncomfortably.

“Hi, yeah. Uhm, it’s Bucky,” He stammers. “You said to invite you next time I-I-“

“Wanted to shit in a diaper?” Clint supplies not unkindly. He’s wearing a mischievous smirk that makes Bucky’s stomach flutter with nervousness which does absolutely nothing to help his current desperation. 

“Oh,” Bucky groans clutching his stomach as it tenses violently. “Yes. And I needa to go so so bad.” 

“Alright, come on inside then,” Clint reaches an arm out and guides Bucky inside his apartment. 

Clint’s hand is warm against the exposed skin of Bucky’s back causing a chill to run through him and goosebumps to raise. 

“You filmin’ this?” Clint asks casually. 

“Uh, not if you don’t wanna,” Bucky answers nervously. The pressure in his bowels is so extreme now he’s scared he’ll have a genuine accident before he’s ready. He squeezes his cheeks together the best he can but he can feel his mess starting to make it’s way out. 

“Just don’t get my face and we’re good,” Clint smiles easily. 

Bucky nods worrying at his bottom lip. 

“Oh, fuck!” He gasps nearly dropping the selfie-stick when another cramp hits. “I’m gonna go. I can’t hold it much longer.” 

“You really gotta go huh?” Clint chuckles and it’s then Bucky notices the bulge in the man’s sleep pants. 

“H-here,” Bucky hands him the selfie-stick clumsily. “You film me messing and then cum on my face.” 

“Fucking hell,” Clint breathes out. “Okay, okay let me just.” 

Clint flops down onto a worn leather arm chair and situates the camera into a good position. He’s got his dick out, thick and long and leaking, before Bucky’s even turned around. 

“Mmph,” Bucky grunts, kneeling on the floor his ass pointed to the camera. “I’m going. Oh, fuck I can’t stop it.” 

The audible crackling of his mess can be heard over both of the men’s heavy breathing and Clint lets out a loud moan when the mess falls into the seat of Bucky’s diaper making a visible bulge. Several loud farts escape Bucky before more mushy waste exits his hole.

“Fuck baby,” Clint moans as his hand works his dick. “You had to go bad, huh. Couldn’t hold it could you?” 

“No, I couldn’t,” Bucky moans drool escaping his mouth from the pleasure. He bears down again and another thick crackling log pushes its way out of his bowels. 

“That’s why you wear diapers isn’t it baby?” Clint asks. “Cause you’re such a nasty boy you can’t even hold in your shit?” 

Pleasurable humiliation courses through Bucky’s veins making his toes curls from his position on the floor. He turns to the side so he can look at Clint while still showing off his thick fully loaded diaper and leans back on his ankles so his sagging bottom is pressed against his feet. 

“Oh, it’s so mushy and warm,” Bucky cries as he furiously rubs his hand across his crotch. “So dirty.” 

“Yeah, rub that hard dick of yours until you cum in your messy diaper,” Clint encourages his own hand moving faster.

“I’m coming!” Bucky shouts as it all becomes to much for him. He cums into his diaper with such force he nearly blacks out. With spots in his vision he crawls between Clint’s legs right as the other man finishes.

“Fuck, fuck,” Clint moans painting Bucky’s face with his release. 

Clint collapses forward resting his forehead in Bucky’s hair as they both take a moment to relish in the afterglow. 

“This might not be the best time to ask,” Clint starts sounding hesitant for the first time. “But would you like to go on a date with me?”

“A date?” Bucky asks. He wants to start laughing hysterically. Only he would manage to get asked out while covered in cum and wearing a filthy diaper. “Yes, please. That sounds amazing.” 

Okay,” Clint grins broadly. “You might want to get back to your apartment. It’s a little after 4:30 and people are starting to get ready for the day. Don’t wanna get caught in such a smelly diaper now do you? Well, knowing you, you might actually want to get caught.” 

Bucky flushes hotly at that statement but knows it is mostly true. And with a date night in the plans he makes his way back to his apartment cum on his face and a full sagging diaper around his waist. 

It would make for a good video. If he decides to post it. He may keep this one for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what else would you like to see? i have something planned for their date night too (;

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more chapters later if y’all are interested in the idea


End file.
